Double-Barreled Shotgun
For the similar weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, see Ranger (shotgun). The Double-barreled shotgun is a spread-shot weapon housing two-barrels and an internal hammer set. Each of its barrels can be loaded with one shell. It is a double trigger mechanism, allowing for either both barrels to be fired at once or one barrel at a time. In-game The Double-Barrel Shotgun is unlocked at level 29. This shotgun's lack of accuracy, slow speed to reload, and range is made up for by the potential damage it can do in a single shot. If the Sawed-Off "attachment" (unlocked by completing Marksman challenge II) is utilized, the damage of each individual pellet is increased by 5. This means you must get uncomfortably close to your enemies to get a good shot at them, but in a 1 on 1 scenario, if one shot fails to kill him, then another shell is ready to be fired. It is possible to get a Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun w/Grip in Nacht der Untoten, and it is also possible to pick up the weapon in the mission Ring of Steel, which served as the basis for the multiplayer level Asylum. Like any shotgun, the double-barrel has specific uses and roles. If it is used in close quarters settings then it's extremely lethal. This weapon only fires twice before reloading. Some players prefer the Trenchgun over this weapon because the Double-Barreled Shotgun has an relativity slow reload time; however, this can be counteracted with the Sleight of Hand perk, making the double-barreled shotgun arguably the best choice, as long as the user has an intricate knowledge of close range combat. If one is using close-range tactics effectively in combination with appropriate perks, the double-barrel can make for a much better choice than the Trenchgun. Multiplayer The Double-Barreled Shotgun is capable of getting one shot kills, even against players using the Juggernaut perk, at surprisingly long range. Steady Aim greatly increases the weapon's range and accuracy. Combining this weapon with the Sleight of Hand perk halves the reload time which is useful in intense close quarters combat, especially given the 2 round capacity and high ammo usage. The high rate of fire allows for a quick second shot if the first does not kill. Tips *Shotgun users should avoid open spaces; stay within areas where enemies have little room to strafe or run, such as buildings and rubble. Consider camping in a corner and waiting for a player to run past. Also, do not neglect the knife; some players using the shotgun become so accustomed to close range shooting that they forget to melee. *The Double-Barreled Shotgun appears in the mini-game/special mission Nacht der Untoten. You can buy it off from the wall or find it in the Mystery box. It can also be bought upstairs, but the upstairs version is a Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip. It is arguably one of the most useful weapons against Nazi Zombies, but it is useful to supplement it with a weapon with more range. The Double-Barreled Shotgun, is more powerful, and reloads faster, than the M1897 Trenchgun, but has only 2 shots. This can make the Trenchgun preferable to the double-barrel in Nacht der Untoten. *When playing in Nacht der Untoten, with unlimited ammo on, this weapon can be extremely preferable because of its superior damage at close range. *Although the capacity of the weapon is so small, sleight of hand is not necessarily required if you are a skilled, or even a semi-skilled, shotgun user, as the reload is quick even without sleight of hand. *There is no point in looking down the sights of the weapon unless you are at a really close range to the enemy. There are not really any sights on it. *Use of this is in Hardcore is fairly pointless since most weapons kill in one shot at close range anyway, and the fact this gun only works at close range makes it next to useless. A machine gun or sniper will increase your kills by far. File:Double_Barrel_Shotgun.jpg|The Double-Barrel Shotgun File:Sawn-off.jpg|The sawed-off attachment (showing the section remaining) Trivia *This is one of three American weapons found in the Soviet Campaign, the other ones being the M9A1 Bazooka, which is available in Downfall, and the Mk 2 Grenade in the level Heart of the Reich. It is also the most Common American weapon in the Soviet levels. *The reload animation in multiplayer is faster than the one in single player. *The Russians did use Double-Barrel Shotguns in World War II, and such weapons could be found in private homes throughout Europe, so it is historically accurate to see it in the Soviet campaign. This Double-barreled Shotgun is however an American weapon. *The Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun is the most powerful regular gun in the game (excluding the Wonder Weapons), even without the Stopping Power Perk active, however, it is a lot less accurate and its range is half that of the normal double-barreled shotgun. *If you watch someone else fire this shotgun, you will see his left arm move down and up the grip after each shot, as if he were cycling the slide on a pump-action shotgun. *In Nazi Zombies, if you upgrade the Double-Barreled Shotgun its name becomes the "24-Bore Long Range". *On Nacht Der Untoten and Ring of Steel,it is possible to get a Double-Barrel Sawed-Off Shotgun w/ Grip,which is impossible in multiplayer, as the gun has two different attachments. *This exact same length weapon was planned to be in Modern Warfare 2, but was cut from the final game and the Ranger was added instead. *If you aim down the shotgun and fire, watch close to the right and you may see two shells fly out the side of the gun as if it were a rifle. This is odd being that the only time the shells come out is when the user reloads. *You can take off an enemy's head at point-blank range, also, you can aim at the waists and sides of an enemy, and their ribs will be shown. *The Double-barreled Shotgun can serve as the Russian Campaign's version of the Trenchgun found in the American Campaign. *In the first three Nazi Zombie maps the M1897 Trenchgun and the Double-Barreled Shotgun share ammunition. Category:Shotguns Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons